


The Bed His Domain

by Lumeleo



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Thanatos is worried that Zagreus is not getting enough rest while he is away. Luckily, he has a brother who is all too happy to make sure Zagreus gets to bed.Or, Than is busy so he asks Hypnos to fuck Zag for him.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 406





	The Bed His Domain

“You’re heading out again already?”

Zagreus spun on his heel at the sound of Hypnos’s voice. The sleep god was floating in the doorway to his bedroom, his usual smile replaced with a frown. That was… interesting. “What of it?”

“But you barely got back here.” Hypnos’s frown deepened, his arms folded over his chest as he floated closer. “This is your home, still. Why would you not stay a moment?”

“I spoke with everyone I care to speak with, checked the wares at the vendor, and gave the prophecies another look. What more is there to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe get a moment of rest?” Hypnos waved his hand towards the bed. “You have a perfectly fine bed right there.”

“Haven’t had much use for it lately. And I still don’t feel too tired, mind.” Zagreus stepped towards the doorway outside, only to get stopped by Hypnos floating in his way with surprising speed. “What now?”

“My brother is rather worried, you know. With how often he runs into you out there, he’s convinced you can’t be getting enough rest. And from my perspective, I can’t say I disagree with his assessment.”

“So that’s what this is about, then?” Zagreus lifted an eyebrow. “Than put you up to this?”

“Only in part. I’m rather concerned as well.” Hypnos shook his head, the messy curls bouncing about. “I know I’m rather biased here, but even us gods need sleep on occasion. And you have been going far too long without any.”

“Well, if Than want me to sleep, he can come around and make me.”

“Than cannot choose his duties any more than any of us.” Hypnos clicked his tongue, taking on a thoughtful air. “Well, aside from you, I suppose. But you’re rather the exception to most things.”

“I know. And I can’t resent him for doing his job. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” Zagreus scowled at the thought. He hadn’t even run into Thanatos in the last several escape attempts, and he was getting increasingly frustrated in every sense of the word. As Hypnos kept staring at him with poorly concealed concern, though, he sighed, running a hand over his face. “Look, it’s not that I don’t want to sleep. I just… I can’t. When I even try, my mind gets racing. Than… helps me with that.”

“So what you mean is, you can’t sleep because Than’s not here to fuck you to exhaustion.” Hypnos nodded like he were contemplating some grand insight. “I see. He did mention that might be the case.”

“He did?” That seemed unlikely. Thanatos was sometimes far too proper. But then again, if there was anyone he would confide in besides Zagreus, it was his brother.

“Indeed.” Hypnos floated even closer, reaching a hand out to trace the side of Zagreus’s face. His touch was not quite as cold as Thanatos’s, but it still felt cool and refreshing against Zagreus’s hot skin. “He said I probably could not convince you to sleep with my words alone.”

“What are you saying?” Zagreus suspected he knew exactly what Hypnos meant, though. There were very few ways to interpret the light brush of cool fingers along his lower lip.

“Well, I could simply send you to sleep, but that would not seem too sporting.” Hypnos floated closer, his face mere inches from Zagreus’s. “Perhaps, then, I could convince you to get some rest through more pleasant means.”

“I’ve heard worse offers.” He could feel Hypnos’s breath against his face now, suppressing a shiver as it washed over his lips. Why were either of them breathing, anyway? It was quite strange, the ways their bodies mimicked those of mortals from time to time. “You sure you’re up to the task? I hate to say this, but I can get quite demanding.”

“I like to think I have some… hidden depths.” Hypnos smiled before leaning in for a kiss, cool lips pressing against his in a way that was not quite like Thanatos but not too dissimilar either. “Beds are very much my domain, I’ll have you know. Just because I prefer the sleep doesn’t mean I’m ignorant on what else goes on there.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Which was about to happen, if the way Hypnos’s hands ran down his chest and sides was anything to go by.

“Then I will make you see.”

Zagreus found himself drawn in by a pair of surprisingly strong arms, the thick cape circling about them as Hypnos lifted him off the floor. There were more kisses, too, lazy and tinged with sleep, distracting Zagreus enough he didn’t notice they were almost at the bed before Hypnos lowered him down on the sheets.

“So tell me, Zagreus, how do you want me to go about this?” Hypnos let his cloak float off to the side, a light but insistent touch pushing Zagreus down into the bed. “What would you have me do?”

“I’m not picky.” Zagreus reached up to run his fingers through the shaggy curls, not about to simple lie down and take it. “It’s been way too long since I had any proper action.”

“Figures. Than has been away for a while.” Hypnos mouthed at Zagreus’s jaw, nibbling a line along the side of his throat. “So you won’t mind if I just take the lead, then?”

Zagreus chuckled. “I’m curious to see how you go about that.” It was hard to imagine Hypnos taking the lead in anything, but if he wanted to give it a go, Zagreus was not going to stop him.

The kisses Hypnos pressed on his skin were slow and deep, as though he were committing every inch to memory. He peeled off Zagreus’s clothes little by little, exposing more of his pale skin before each kiss. Zagreus returned the favor where he could, disrobing Hypnos wherever his hands could reach. Soon enough they were both bare aside from some pieces of jewelry, gold glinting in the soft light of the bedchambers.

“You are quite the beautiful man, Zag.” Hypnos ran a hand over Zagreus’s chest, pausing to tweak a nipple. “All that fighting has done good things to you.”

“At least it’s done some good.” Hypnos, he noticed in turn, was quite slender and slim, but hiding some surprising strength judging by the way he so easily held Zagreus down.

“I’m rather jealous, really.” Hypnos hummed to himself, ducking his head to wrap his lips around the other nipple. This drew a hiss from Zagreus. “I know I’m not much to look at, certainly not compared with Than.”

“Oh, hush, you.” Zag scoffed. “You’re pretty in your own right. Than is broad and strong, you’re light and soft. Very much like sleep, really.”

“I suppose that’s true enough.” Hypnos’s hand traced downward, pausing at Zagreus’s hip, tantalizingly close to where his cock was already showing his growing arousal. Trust Hypnos to be a tease even in this. “Do you have oil or something like that at hand? Because I’d rather like to get to know your body more deeply.”

There was no way Zagreus was going to say no to such an offer. Rolling over, he reached into the shelf at the head of his bed. Closing his fingers around the familiar shape of the half-full vial, he handed it over to Hypnos. “This will suffice, I hope?”

“Quite so.” Hypnos smiled, opening the vial with deft fingers. It seemed his hands were not only good for keeping the records up to date, as he poured some of the oil onto his hand, the long, slender fingers glistening. Zagreus couldn’t help but swallow at the sight.

“You’ve got such beautiful hands,” he murmured, looking up at the ashen figure half floating above him. “Can’t wait for you to get them on me.”

“I shan’t keep you waiting any longer, then.” True to his word, Hypnos wrapped his hand around Zagreus’s cock, giving it a couple of languid strokes. Just as Zagreus was getting into the rhythm, though, he let go, tracing his fingertips further down. “I should have expected you to be impatient. Waiting is hardly your strong suit.”

“Rushing into things is what I do.” Zagreus drew a breath as slick fingers traced the shape of his balls, Hypnos weighing them on his palm like Charon did with coin. “And you seem the opposite.”

“Have you ever known me to rush anything?” Hypnos chuckled, his mouth still close enough to Zagreus’s skin for his breath to feel warm and heavy against him. “Besides, I doubt just hurrying through things would be enough to exhaust you. You can’t convince me that Than doesn’t take his time with you.”

“When he has the time, at least.” He might have allowed a bitter note into his voice, but the next moment there was a slender finger pressing against his entrance. “Yes, please…”

“Well, I have plenty of time. Certainly enough to work you to the breaking point.” As though to punctuate this, Hypnos pushed a finger slowly into Zagreus, cool and slender and sweet.

Zagreus bit back a curse, bending his knees to move his legs further apart. Hypnos fit well between his legs, mouth nipping at his stomach while he slowly worked a finger in and out, his other hand running along Zagreus’s thigh.

“So responsive,” murmured Hypnos, sounding impressed. “I wonder if I can make you scream before we’re through.”

“I do get told I’m too noisy a lot.” Though in this context it was usually coming from Thanatos with a tinge of amusement. “We’ll see if you earn it, though.”

“A challenge, huh? I like that. I’m not much for fights and such, but this sort of feat is more in my area of interest.” Hypnos’s mouth trailed over to his inner thigh, with his curls brushing against Zagreus’s cock in a tantalizing manner. “My main goal is getting you to sleep, but I suppose we could add some other targets along the way.”

Zagreus was about to respond but that was when Hypnos pushed another finger into him, breaking the words into a gasp. That caused Hypnos to chuckle against his skin, and really, that was just unfair.

“You really are beautiful like this, Zag.” Hypnos finally brought his mouth to Zagreus’s cock, sliding his tongue along the entire length of it like he were savoring a treat. “All bare and beautiful, your strength unimportant for once. Of all the jewels in the underworld, you just might be the shiniest one.”

“You’ve already got me in bed,” Zagreus pointed out, biting back a moan as Hypnos twisted his clever fingers just so. “No need to try to win me over at this point.”

“Oh, but I like doing so.” Hypnos’s tongue lapped at the very tip of his cock, sloppy and wet and hungry. “Everyone is always so stern and sharp down here. Figure some positive feedback would be a nice change.”

“To be fair, I’m not sure you could be stern even if you tried.” The sensation of Hypnos’s mouth on him was curious, warm and cool at the same time. Where Thanatos’s touch was cold and burning at once, the sensations given by Hypnos’s body were softer, just as everything else about him was softer than his brother. Hypnos was warm like a soft bed and cool like the night, the feather-light touch of his fingers sending shivers through Zagreus without seemingly even trying.

“I don’t see a reason to. My domain works much better with some, ah, gentle nudging.” With this, Hypnos pushed his fingers deeper, grinning at his little joke. “And why would I change my ways? You seem to like it well enough.”

“You just say that so I won’t complain about you taking your time.”

“I’d say I don’t wish to hurt you, but you would probably prefer that. So let’s just say I want to make things as easy for both of us as I can.” Apparently this meant a third finger was in order, which in turn drew a loud moan from Zagreus. “And why not? You give me such lovely responses. Why would I want to rush through all this?”

“I’m hardly lovely.” And he was certainly not covering his face with his arm to hide a flush, either. He had other, perfectly good reasons for it, ones he would think of in just a moment.

“Oh, but you are, Zag. You are so strong and stubborn and beautiful, you are not afraid to find your own place, and you actually make my brother smile from time to time.” Hypnos smiled at him, sleepy but brilliant. “All that makes you quite lovely indeed.”

Zagreus wanted to protest, but apparently Hypnos was done with speaking for the moment, judging by the fact he wrapped his mouth properly around Zagreus’s cock now. For once he wasted no time in proceeding, swallowing him down quite deep even as his fingers thrust deep within and curled up, seeking that sweet spot. Zagreus pressed his arm harder against his face, trying to ground himself as his other hand clawed at the sheets.

Hypnos clearly liked this reaction, as he kept at it, coaxing small moans and groans from Zagreus. Between the mouth around him and the clever fingers inside him, he was approaching the edge at a rapid pace.

“Fuck,” he moaned, and he was quite sure he actually tore at the sheets, now. “I’m — I’m going to —”

Hypnos must have heard him, he wasn’t exactly being quiet, but chose to ignore the warning nevertheless. The most acknowledgement he got was Hypnos drawing back just far enough to keep only the very tip of Zagreus’s cock in his mouth, happily accepting Zagreus’s seed as he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

As Zagreus finally let his arm fall and peeked at Hypnos again, he found the sleep god grinning at him. Hypnos brushed a hand over his mouth, which made Zagreus groan, not the least because it made him overly aware of the fingers still in his ass.

“Well done, Zagreus,” Hypnos said, sounding downright proud. “That’s a good start. I’ll have you relaxing properly soon enough.”

“I never thought I’d see the day you get ambitious.” Zagreus gave a faint chuckle. “Not complaining that this is what you do with it, though.”

“Good, because I would hate to leave things unfinished.” At last Hypnos withdrew his fingers, a slow slide that left Zagreus feeling terribly empty. “Will you turn over for me?”

“I can do that.” Hypnos floated out of the way to make it even easier, leaving Zagreus free to roll over to his stomach.

“Oh, that’s good. You really are being so good for me, our little rebel prince.” Hypnos slid his hand along Zagreus’s back, floating along until he was in front of Zagreus, kneeling among the pillows. “So very good.”

With their positions, Zagreus couldn’t help but stare at Hypnos’s groin. Hypnos’s cock was as light and slender as the rest of him, rising from a bed of silver curls with a slight curve to its length. The rush of blood had tinted it to a shade of jade, and Zagreus found his mouth watering at the sight.

“Do you like what you see?” As he looked up, Hypnos was giving him a smile just slightly sharper than his usual languid ones. There was a hint of danger behind this smile, the type that made his heart pound with the rush of blood, and all Zagreus could do was nod.

“It’s pretty. You’re pretty.” Which wasn’t the most eloquent of comments, but it was all the more sincere for it.

“Pretty enough for you to taste?”

A slender hand was carding through Zagreus’s hair, tangling among the dark locks. It was hardly a firm grip, but that didn’t matter, not when Zagreus was all too happy to be coaxed forward.

It was all too easy to wrap his lips around Hypnos’s cock, lapping at the salty hint of pre-cum at the tip. It was hard to pin down the taste, but Zagreus decided he liked it. He also liked the way Hypnos guided his head with a gentle but steady touch, pulling him deeper on Hypnos’s cock.

Zagreus did his best to please, angling his head to take Hypnos in as deep as he could without choking. His nose brushed against the pale curls, the heady scent overwhelming for a moment before the hand in his hair pulled him back again. Hypnos showed no rush even here, murmuring soft words of praise and encouragement that somehow made Zagreus grow even more aroused than the filthiest dirty talk could have.

“You are such an obedient thing, my sweet prince,” Hypnos murmured. “You would just let me fuck your face as I wish, wouldn’t you? You’re drooling already, so hungry for my cock. I can’t imagine anyone would think you defiant, not when you are being so very good for me.”

Zagreus had no way of responding aside from humming softly around the beautiful cock in his mouth. That seemed to be quite appreciated, though, as Hypnos gasped softly.

“You have been so very patient for me.” Hypnos pulled Zagreus’s head away entirely, now, a glistening thread of spit stretching between them for a moment. “I think it’s about time I let you see how deep sleep can get, hmm?”

“That was an awful joke,” Zagreus murmured without much bite to his words. “Just get in me, please…”

“It would be my pleasure.” Hypnos let go of his hair and pushed himself off the bed, floating his way back over Zagreus’s shoulder. The next moment he felt the bed dip as Hypnos’s weight landed between his legs. “It would be quite cruel of me not to, after you’ve been so good.”

Hypnos slid a hand under Zagreus’s stomach, guiding him to get up to his knees. Zagreus obeyed without question, folding his arms to rest his head on them. He should have felt vulnerable like this, presenting himself to Hypnos and his sleepy gaze, but all Zagreus could bring himself to feel was the desperate need to have his empty ass filled.

“That’s good, you’re doing so well,” Hypnos continued with his soft murmurs. The faint sound of the stopper coming off the vial was the only warning Zagreus got before he felt some more of the oil dripping down between his buttocks. “I’m going to fill you soon, just wait…”

Zagreus groaned as Hypnos massaged some of the oil into his entrance. It was taking all of his self control not to push back into his fingers. “Please…”

“Oh, Zag. All you needed to do was ask.” With that, Hypnos slid his hand to Zagreus’s hips. The next moment there was something thick and blunt pushing against him, making its way inside in a slow, insistent push.

Zagreus squeezed his eyes shut, moaning loudly at the feeling. Hypnos didn’t stop until he was all the way inside, that lovely slender cock filling him in the most delicious way. Hypnos leaned over him, now, chest pressed against Zagreus’s back. He felt a hand pressing down against the mattress next to him while another arm wrapped around him, pulling him close.

“You are so nice for me, all warm and welcoming,” Hypnos breathed right into Zagreus’s ear, his voice soft and sweet like honey. “I can see why Than is so fond of you. You feel so good around me, like a fire that isn’t going to burn me.”

“Is this… really the time to talk about him?” Zagreus somehow gasped out the words, trying not to lose his breath. Hypnos was only moving his hips a little, now, tiny circles that kept filling him just so.

“Why not?” Hypnos sounded amused, chuckling against Zagreus’s hair. “You can’t tell me you don’t like it.” At this, the arm around Zagreus loosened as he reached down, touching Zagreus’s cock. He was growing hard again, his earlier release nowhere near enough to keep his body from responding.

“Not going to give yourself all the credit?”

“It can be a bit of both.” Hypnos hummed in thought. “I’m the one who is here, and you’re being very good for me. It’s quite lovely, really it is. However, I know your heart belongs to Than, even if you might share your body with me tonight.”

“You really are… a hopeless romantic.” A hopeless romantic who was now moving on to deeper strokes, pulling out further only to push in just as deep. There was no rush to his movements, but that only made them feel more inevitable, like a weight pushing Zagreus down. Or sleep about to claim him, which was probably the more appropriate comparison.

“I like to think of myself as more of a dreamer.” Hypnos’s teeth grazed the curve of his ear, voice deep and breathy, quite unlike his usual tones. “Now, don’t be shy. Let me hear if you like what I am doing.”

Zagreus hardly needed much encouragement, groaning with every thrust of Hypnos’s cock into him. The pace started to pick up now, sounds erupting from Zagreus’s throat as though Hypnos was literally fucking them out from him. Hypnos’s body was wrapped over him like a blanket, the lithe arm an iron vice around his chest, making escape impossible. Not that Zagreus had any intention of escaping for once. He was very content right here, his internal heat climbing with every thrust of the slender cock deep inside him.

When Hypnos’s hand wrapped around his cock, any hope of resisting fled Zagreus’s mind. It only took a few strokes in time with the thrusts of Hypnos’s hips for Zagreus to reach his peak for the second time, a shout tearing its way out of him as he trembled with his climax.

“There it is,” Hypnos said, sounding downright smug. It might have been annoying if not for the fact his movements were getting rather uneven, a testament to how affected he was by everything. “Told you I’d make you scream yet.”

“So smug.” Zagreus managed a smile. “You really are Than’s brother.”

“Of course I am.” Hypnos drew Zagreus even tighter back against him, their sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other as he drove into Zagreus with uncharacteristic vigor. “I wouldn’t go into all this trouble for just anyone…”

It only took a moment longer for Hypnos to reach his climax as well. He pulled Zagreus back against himself with undeniable strength, not that Zagreus really minded this bit of manhandling. He was all too happy to have Hypnos spill himself within him, particularly when this came with assurances of how good and lovely he was being.

So perhaps he liked the praise, just a bit. Surely that wasn’t bad.

Zagreus all but collapsed when Hypnos let go of him, all his strength vanished in the wake of their activities. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, had to struggle not to drift off at once. He was vaguely aware of Hypnos nudging him over to a cleaner spot on the bed, of a light sheet being draped over him in some attempt at decency. It was just as well, seeing how Zagreus did not have the energy for it himself.

“Sleep well, Zag,” Hypnos murmured, his lips brushing against Zagreus’s temple. “I hope you dream of my brother.”

Zagreus didn’t know if it was the divine influence of Hypnos, or simply the satisfaction of being well-fucked and sleepy, but as he slipped away it was into the images of his lover and a deep, much-needed slumber.


End file.
